This section is intended to provide a background to the various embodiments of the technology described in this disclosure. The description in this section may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and/or claims of this disclosure and is not admitted to be prior art by the mere inclusion in this section.
In current wireless networks, such as those standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a terminal device (known as user equipment (UE) in the 3GPP context) determines, by itself, measurement opportunities for frequency/cell objects associated with measurement tasks and reports the measured results to the RBS (known as eNodeB in the 3GPP context) which assigned the measurement tasks enabling corresponding features.
This may undesirably leads to inefficient use of measurement resources, because for example some of the frequency/cell objects associated with a measurement task may be measured preferentially over the other objects to better satisfy the measurement task/feature's requirements for Quality of Service (QoS) and/or Key Performance Index (KPI) while the UE may by itself decide to give priority to the other objects. Further, the frequency/cell objects associated with a measurement task, which has more strict QoS and/or KPI requirements, may be measured preferentially while the UE may by itself decide to give priority to frequency/cell objects associated with another measurement task.